Perdona Mas Averigua Menos
by Angs
Summary: Historia escrita a peticion de Esmeralda por el Foro Wierd Sisters.. Neville odio a Harry, despues de años sin verlo se da cuenta porque..


¡Hola!

Bueno, primero especifico que… esta es una historia escrita para Esmeralda. En realidad no se como se me ocurrió ofrecerme para escribirte esto pero bueeeno. A caballo regalado no se le mira el diente. Lo digo porque no tengo mucha experiencia escribiendo y se que apesto. El titulo del fic lo saque de un dicho que me dijo justamente hoy mi tía abuela que es monja. Le pregunte si alguna vez tuvo novio y lo dijo. No se porque me llamo la atención y decidí ponerle así al fic. Bueno sin mas... ¡Espero que te guste linda! (y si no, no importa… te entiendo jeje) ¡Ah cierto! El Fic esta escrito como un pensamiento de Dudley, buscando una justificación a su comportamiento con Harry. Eso es todo. ¡Disfrútalo!

* * *

**Perdona mas averigua menos**

A Dudley nunca le desagradó Harry.

Se podría decir que no tuvo tiempo como para ir y decirle "¡Hola Harry!" y hacerse amigos, porque su madre mandaba a Harry todo el tiempo a hacer cosas que a el no le gustaba hacer.

Pero estaba consiente que nunca le disgusto Harry.

Pudieron haber tenido sus peleas, pero Dudley era un pan de Dios cuando era niño. Harry era un bebe que lloraba por todo y que siempre se quejaba porque a Dudley le daban mejores cosas.

¿Pero como no le iban a dar las mejores cosas a Dudley? ¡Si Dudley era mejor en todo!

Aunque Harry hubiera aprendido a cocinar.

Aunque Harry tenia mejores calificaciones que el.

Aunque a pesar de que Dudley se encargaba de comunicarle a los niños (por el bien de ellos, claro esta) que Harry estaba medio chiflado y era algo peligroso, a la niña que le gustaba a Dudley le gustaba Harry secretamente.

Dudley no entendía como una niña tan linda, robusta, grosera, con una risa maniaca y con la mitad del salón subyugado a su poder, le podría gustar ¡Harry!

Harry era flacucho, débil, llorón, tonto ¡etc.!

Todo lo contrario a ella.

Pero Dudley lo supero pronto. Buscó una forma rápida de vengarse de ella. Porque su primo no tenía la culpa. No, no, no. Harry no tenia la culpa. Pero si el punto débil de ella era él… Lo torturaba en casa. Eso era todo. Le decía a su madre que Harry levantaba cosas con la mirada y su madre lo encerraba en el hueco que había bajo la escalera. Ensuciaba los platos que Harry terminaba de lavar y le decía a su madre que Harry no había limpiado la cocina y su madre lo encerraba.

Si el punto débil de ella era él, Dudley no tenia la culpa.

Cuando Harry se fue, a esa escuela para anormales, como le llamaba su padre, Dudley se quedo sin poder torturar a nadie. Y para Dudley fue un gran alivio, porque no soportaba ver a su primo siendo torturado por algo que ya ni se acordaba. La costumbre.

Mientras Harry no estaba, Dudley aprovechaba para torturar a otros niños en la escuela. Para no perder la costumbre. Se encargaría de torturarlo cuando regresara, no para vengarse de él por haberle hecho poner una cola de cerdo, sino para vengarse del tipo que le había puesto una cola de cerdo. Porque el quería a Harry.

Cuando Harry regreso, no pudo vengarse de el gigante porque Harry ahora tenía una varita. Dudley si sabía como se llamaba ese aparato, pero nunca le dijo varita porque su padre no se lo permitía. Pero aun podría decirle a su madre que el había hecho algo malo y lo castigaban.

La venganza era dulce, pero amarga.

Al final, siempre se daba cuenta que no por que el lo torturaba ellos dejarían de quererlo. Y eso lo molestaba. Optó por molestarse con Harry. No con los que querían a Harry.

Pero aunque estuviera molesto con él y le tenía fastidio a Harry a Dudley no le desagradaba Harry.

Porque al parecer a Harry tampoco le desagradaba Dudley.

Porque si a Harry le hubiera desagradado Dudley, probablemente Dudley estaría muerto. Si Harry no lo dejo morir fue por el lazo de sangre que sus madres les dejaron.

Y eso los unía aunque ambos no quisieran.

Y Dudley recién se dio cuenta, que a pesar de que Harry era un debilucho y flacucho, era mucho más valiente que el, por lo mismo mas poderoso, cuando les toco despedirse.

Dudley quería enterarse el destino de su primo, que seria de el, si los buscaría después o viviría en otro país. Pero llegó la hora del final.

Ahora que era un hombre maduro, con un matrimonio fracasado y una deuda de una hipoteca a cuestas, tumbado en su cama en el departamento de sus viejos padres, lo entendía todo.

Nunca fue mejor a nadie. Nunca intimidó a nadie. Nunca nadie lo quiso aparte de su madre y de su padre.

Harry consiguió una familia en su colegio para anormales. Y estaba seguro que no estaba muerto.

Harry había sido feliz cuando sus posibilidades eran nulas. Ellos se encargaron de bajar sus posibilidades de ser feliz a tres por ciento.

Pero Harry fue feliz. Y él no.

Dudley se limpio una lágrima.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al otro lado de Londres, Harry Potter despertaba de su letargo. Había estado pensando en su familia materna, algo que últimamente hacia con frecuencia, según su parecer.

-Harry, cariño.

-¿Mmm?

-¿En que piensas?- Ginny le tomaba la mano y se recostaba en su pecho, acariciando con la otra mano su abdomen.

-En los Dursley.

Ginny alzó el rostro y le miró.

-Has estado pensando mucho en ellos esta semana. ¿Cierto?

Harry asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

-No creo que quieras ir a visitarlos.

Harry sonrió.

-No, solo me gustaría saber como están. Ya sabes. De todas maneras somos familia…

Ginny regresó a su posición inicial y soltó un suspiro.

-Perdona más y averigua menos, cariño.

Harry frunció el ceño extrañado mientras Ginny se levantaba y se dirigía al baño.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Lo que he dicho.- Le llego la voz de ella antes de que cerrara la puerta.

Harry medito sus palabras.

Había tenido una visión de Dudley y los Dursley ahora, Petunia cocinando, más vieja y canosa, Vernon calvo, y más gruñón, y Dudley, más gordo y más viejo también, solo.

Y sintió que su inquietud era, inconscientemente, porque quería saber el destino de su familia, esa a la que alguna vez había llamado familia.

-Sin rencores, Familia Dursley. Sin rencores.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dudley se imaginó a Harry ahora, casado, con hijos, y un gran trabajo en su mundo. Afortunado, como siempre.

-Sin rencores, Harry. Sin rencores.

* * *

¡Y eso es todo! Espero vomito, cerveza, colillas de cigarrillos, todo lo que quieran. Opiniones, insultos, bla, bla, bla.

Esme, este fic me salió porque mis tíos están peleados ahora. Mi familia es paterna es de nueve hermanos y 2 de ellos, los que eran más unidos, no se llevan hace dos años. Me identifique bastante con la ultima parte cuando Harry dice que lo perdona aunque ya no haya que perdonar, por todas las peleas que han tenido mis tíos. Y creo que se han herido tanto que ya es poco lo que hay que perdonar, solo olvidar. Y eso es todo.


End file.
